It is the purpose of the project to study the biological effects of substances from Bordetella pertussis, with special emphasis on those substances that induce physiological and immunological responses in experimental animals. Areas of current investigation are: 1) ability of pertussigen and endotoxin to block beta-adrenergic receptors as determined by their effects on uptake of 3H-thymidine in mouse parotid salivary glands, and 2) development of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis in rats after treatment with B. pertussis.